Holiday Spirit
by easytarget80
Summary: excerpt:“Granger, why did you put a tree in here? Trees belong outside and for Merlin’s’ sake take those bloody bows from it.” He said examining the tree with a disgusted look. R&R oneshot


_(A/N: I own nothing…except this one teeny plot)_

_**December 20**_

"Candy Cane, not in vain" They said in unison as the stairway was revealed to them behind the large bird.

Hermione and Draco had just arrived at Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat in his usual worn seat with his half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the two chairs in front of his desk.

Hermione and Draco awkwardly sat in the chairs.

"You asked to see us, sir?" Hermione asked in her usual know-it-all voice.

Dumbledore stared from Hermione to Draco and back again. "Well, seeing as you two are the chosen Heads this year, it has been decided that you will keep watch on Hogwarts while most of the staff is away."

Draco was shocked "But, sir, my family will be expecting me…it's tradition."

"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy, I have already talked to your father. He fully understands and he wishes you a merry Christmas." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco looked defeated. His usual smirk was nowhere to be found as a childish pout took its place.

After a minute of silence Dumbledore continued "So are we clear? Both of you are expected to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays."

Hermione smiled and nodded politely giving her understanding. Draco muttered something, but Dumbledore took it as an approval.

"Ok you may return to your quarters."

_**December 21**_

The children of Hogwarts left the building as they went home to their families for the holidays.

"We'll miss you Hermione." Harry said shyly

"And I'll miss you both. But, you should get going before they leave you behind" Hermione said to Harry and Ron

"Ok, bye Hermione." Harry said hugging her tightly

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Muttered Ron giving her a shy hug.

Hermione bid her friends farewell and headed back to her room.

Draco had just finished nodding Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy off. He headed back to his room in a hurry.

_**December 22**_

Draco walked back from the Great Hall to find Hermione and a tree with bows on it in the Heads' living room.

"Granger, why did you put a tree in here? Trees belong outside and for Merlin's' sake take those bloody bows from it." He said examining the tree with a disgusted look

"For your information, Malfoy, it's a muggle tradition. It's called a Christmas tree, you decorate it and put it up for Christmas."

"Oh, well get it out of here. It's repulsive." He said sneering

"No." She replied fixing one of its bows and smiling.

He smirked.

_**December 23**_

Draco walked out of his room to find Hermione with an enormous sock by the fireplace.

"Granger, why is there a sock hanging by the fireplace with your name on it?" He asked intrigued

"It's muggle tradition Malfoy, Christmas decoration."

"Well, take it off then." He said sneering

"Don't worry I made you one, too." She said hanging another sock with Draco's name on it.

He smiled inwardly at having his own muggle Christmas sock, though he thought it was quite pointless.

_**December 24**_

Draco walked into the living room and found Hermione with a strange hat on.

"Granger, what is that on your head and why is there a cotton ball hanging from it?" Draco said squinting at her Santa hat

"Christmas spirit, Draco." Hermione sang melodically

"Oh, that's strange. Take it off, you look stupid." He said smirking at his insult

"Mhmm" Hermione replied

Draco walked back into his room only to find an identical hat on his dresser. He shut the door and tried it on suspiciously looking at himself in the mirror. He quickly took it off feeling foolish.

_**December 25**_

Draco walked out of his room and almost knocked Hermione over while she was on a ladder putting a miniature bush on his doorframe.

"Granger, Granger." He called when she had finished putting it on properly.

Hermione turned back instinctively and was beginning to tell him about mistletoes.

"It's another mug-"

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She was shocked as he pulled away looking smug.

She had a surprised look on her face as he walked to the living room.

"Christmas spirit, Granger, Christmas spirit." He called behind him.

_(A/N: All I want for Christmas is a review. Please and thanks. Merry Christmas!)_


End file.
